


Lighthouse

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bisexual Miranda Barlow, Everyone is Queer, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, Holly Poly, Holly Poly 2018-19, M/M, Miranda Barlow Appreciation, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Miranda and Thomas have always known the score. They meet James and they know something else as well.





	Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Time, Only Time...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117141) by [roguefaerie (samidha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie). 



> Related work included to show where this headcanon came from and its further development. Added after anon period.

She knew she had found him. His name was James, and her only goal was to bring him home and have Thomas set eyes on him. 

She knew him to be gorgeous, and he had eyes that spoke of kindness under the guise of formality he was forced to use.

She knew from the way his face tugged at her heart that she would love for him to grace her home, and Thomas--

Long ago they had decided it, unspoken, between them. He had learned the name Harriet much later, long after the marriage, on a night when she could not hold it in any longer, but he held her hand gently that night and whispered that he always knew--it had made Miranda safe.

When Thomas saw James, she heard his breath catch in his throat and knew she had chosen well. Thomas joined her in bed that night, which he did not always do, and they curled around each other like two people who fit together. He whispered her name and she whispered back, “He’ll be here soon. We’ll make sure.”

“Always my harbor,” he said, “Always my lighthouse and now--”

She kissed him on the cheek and said, “This was always love.”

“Always safe here,” Thomas added. “The way you deflect--”

“Ssh. I know.”

“I will allow...anything. Should he come here.”

“We will both honor you.”

*~*~*

Long was Thomas' secret kept, and Miranda's own. And finally they were so close to something Thomas needed, maybe more than anything in the world.

James sensed it too. And he gave in willingly, heart hammering loud enough for Miranda to feel it, and eyes shining as friendship blossomed into heat and then to love.

And honor him they did.

*~*~*

Months later, James lay in the sheets between them, his face bright, and between kisses he murmured, “My dearest friends. My very dearest.” Miranda would sometimes switch places with him and lay beneath them as they kissed lazily in the quiet hours when no one else could see. She would hold these memories with her forever. She would carry them close against her skin.

She was so very much in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a treat written today because I'm a sucker for this OT3 and I hope it works, short as it is. I hope my hardcore headcanon about Harriet works for some other people. :)


End file.
